Au coeur du sombre
by Quelqu'un qui passait
Summary: Eren et Mikasa, frère et soeur adoptifs mènent une vie tranquille au N-J, en compagnie de la fille de Mikasa. Un jour, leur quotidien si parfait va basculer. De l'autre côté, un homme se bat pour les protéger.


**_Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fiction qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire ! A vrai dire, je n'ai pas plus d'idées que ça, enfin si, mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment de quoi elle parlera, juste les grandes lignes, et je suis bien inspirée ! ;) Du Ereri va sûrement intervenir d'ici peu, ou pas, on verra bien !_**

* * *

 ** _New Jersey, de nos jours._**

Des éclats de voix s'entendaient depuis la rue alors que Marco Bolt souriait en admirant la devanture couleur minet qui regorgeait de romans, de bande-dessinées et de produits dérivés divers.

Il poussa la porte de la grand libraire dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de se rendre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, dès qu'une après-midi de libre se présentait à lui. L'odeur vanillée mâtinée d'une délicate touche de moisi flottait dans l'étroitesse des rayons, tout en longueur, l'emportait dans un autre univers. Quant aux étagères, elles étaient débordantes d'ouvrages divers, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, tandis qu'un îlot central rassemblait tout une collection de comics rarissimes, protégeant ces merveilles de la lumière crue.

Marco assouvissait et nourrissait aussi souvent que possible une passion dévorante qu'il cachait à ses collègues de travail avec minutie. L'arrivage de nouveautés justifiait en fait ses fréquentes visites. Sous sa veste en cuir trop lourde et ses vieilles basket dont il ne prenait aucun soins, tapi derrière son sérieux de façade que beaucoup prenaient pour de la prétention, ce grand timide rêvait de pirates des mers et de super héros sous cape. Il avait trouvait bien plus dans cette formidable boutique.

 _Titan's Universe_ lui fournissait non seulement les lectures dont il raffolait, mais surtout, une communauté de personnes adorables et amateurs éclairés qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille. Et comme dans toute famille qui se respecte, les divergences de point de vu donnaient parfois lieu à des chamailleries épiques.

Tout comme celle qui se déroulait actuellement.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut deux « ouais bonjour. » distraits avant que les hostilités ne reprennent avec vigueur. Pour le moment les noms d'oiseaux volaient bas et l'empêchaient de cerner avec précision la cause de la bataille. La joute verbale évoqua à Marco un combat de boxe entre deux geek sous red-bull.

 _Face au comptoir, vêtu d'un jean baggy noir et d'un sweat-shirt à l'effigie du seigneur des anneaux, l'excellent informaticien, reconnaissable par ses cheveux, partagés entre le brun et le blond : Jean Kirshten._

 _Et derrière le même comptoir, en jean gris et en chemise blanche, le patron incontesté et incontestable de la librairie, brun au visage d'ange et au sourire ultra bright : Eren Jaeger._

Il ne manquait plus que Marco en maître de cérémonie et on atterrissait au Caesars Palace.

Il se jeta dans la bataille :

-Messieurs, loin de moi l'idée de troubler votre passionnante.. Discussion, mais le débat n'interdit pas la courtoisie, tenta Marco avec un brin de voix faussement pincé, digne d'un lord anglais.

-C'est l'autre con qui n'y connait rien ! S'exclama Jean, s'emportant toujours plus.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'autre con, pauvre guignol ? Répondit Eren du tac au tac, décidemment pas décidé à calmer le jeu.

-Et puis-je savoir ce qui soulève à ce point les passions ? Demanda Marco, n'en connaissant toujours pas la raison.

-J'ai commis l'erreur de donner à « Môssieur » un avis qui ne lui convient pas, s'offusqua Eren.

-Un avis pareil tu peux te le garder ! Répondit Jean tout aussi vite.

-Nous n'avançons pas, soupira Marco tout en détaillant la figurine format géant de captain America, qui trônait fièrement à côté de la caisse.

-J'ai juste dit que les cent premières pages du seigneur des anneaux sont un peu ennuyeuses, pas de quoi en faire tout un bordel, expliqua Eren.

 ** _Aïe._**

S'il existait bien un sujet sur lequel Jean s'avérait particulièrement irritable, c'était bien celui-ci. L'infatigable programmeur vouait un véritable culte à Talkien, au point de collectionner les différentes éditions du livre, les versions DVD et Blu-Ray de la trilogie réalisée par Peter Jackson ainsi qu'une batterie d'essais sur le Maître. Marco le soupçonnait même de parler l'elfique…

Des trésors de diplomatie s'imposaient pour désamorcer la situation.

-Cher Jean, toi comme moi savons que monsieur Jaeger rattrape un retard culturel important. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à l'intéressé qui hocha la tête.

-Mouais, commenta Jean sans décolérer. Mais tiens, toi qui ne sait pas mentir, t'en penses quoi ? »

 ** _Re aïe._**

-Toutes choses étant égales par ailleurs, et avec toutes les réserves nécessaires…

Marco s'arrêta là, les deux belligérants le regardaient avec des yeux impatients, pressés d'entre une opinion qui pourrait influer de façon décisive sur l'issue du combat. Il leur adressa un sourire gêné et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Oulah, il est grand temps que j'y aille moi, tenta-t-il.

-Répond. Insista Jean.

-Ouais, je suis impatient de connaître ton avis, ajouta Eren.

Pour emmerder le monde, ces deux-là se réconcilieraient de tout, se dit Marco.

Il bredouilla une phrase inaudible.

-Hein ? Reprit le libraire.

Marco toussa et, prêt pour la curée, prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je disais que moi aussi je les trouvais un peu…

-Ah ah ! jubila Eren en frappant des mains.

-Putain, mais dans quel monde on vit ! S'emporta Jean.

S'ensuivit un dialogue de sourd que Marco qualifia intérieurement de joyeux bordel. Au temps pour son désir permanent d'arrondir les angles. Il se retrouvait au cœur d'une bataille et, il se l'avouait volontiers, il s'y sentait bien !

-Salut les garçons ! Fit une voix mélodieuse, assez fort pour couvrir le brouahaha.

Dans l'agitation générale, personne n'avait prêté attention à l'arrivée de la jolie brune au regard acier, moulée dans un uniforme marron de shérif adjoint. Le calme revint quasi instantanément dans la boutique.

-Bonjour Mikasa, répondit Marco en lui adressant un signe amical de la main.

Eren se précipita vers elle, glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et ses lèvres s'étirèrent du fameux sourire ultra bright.

En dépit des liens d'amitié qu'il avait noué avec la fratrie, Marco en savait peu sur leur passé. Ils éludaient les questions par des boutades qui embobinaient la plupart de leurs proches, mais le laissaient perplexe quant à lui. Sans qu'il ne pût dire précisément pourquoi, il lui semblait que Mikasa et Eren démarraient, dans cette paisible ville bourgeoise, une toute nouvelle vie.

-Salut Mikasa, embraya Jean en mettant sur son épaule le sac à dos noir qui ne le quittait jamais, et dont personne ne connaissait le contenu. Tu as vraiment un frère idiot !

-Je le sais mieux que quiconque, badina-t-elle en adressant un petit sourire à son petit copain, Jean. Tu viens toujours ce soir jeter un coup d'œil à mon PC ? Je le trouve vraiment lent.

-Ouais vers 20 heures, je dois d'abord terminer un site web, dit-il dégainant un smartphone dont il détailla l'écran, l'air soucieux, avant de le ranger avec hâte. Toi, tu as du bol d'être aussi musclé, lança-t-il, rageur à l'intention d'Eren. Allez j'vous laisse, et révisez vos classiques, bande de nazes !

-Si tu veux des muscles, tu n'as qu'à faire du jogging et soulever des cartons pleins de livres à longueur de journée au lieu de t'empiffrer devant ton ordinateur, espèce de cheval ! Rétorqua le libraire.

Il reçut pour toute réponse, un doigt d'honneur dans les règles de l'art.

Jean parti, Eren entre de bonnes mains, Marco put enfin entreprendre l'exploration anxieuse du rayon science-fiction. Il jeta son dévolu sur un ouvrage récent intitulé La Bataille Des Chiffonniers de Thomas Gota, une parodie de La Guerre Des Etoiles dont plusieurs blogs spécialisés disaient le plus grand bien. Une lecture légère qui égayerait sans nul doute cette soirée automnale.

-Je te l'offre si tu me garde la libraire samedi matin, lui proposa Eren, toujours aux côtés de Mikasa.

-Grosse nouba prévue vendredi ? Tu crains de n'pas te réveiller ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mikasa travaille et sa petite a rendez-vous chez le pédiatre à 10 heures. Et comme il reçoit systématiquement ses patients en retard, j'ai besoin de toi. Mais si tu préfères, je peux demander à Jean ce soir.

-Inutile de l'embêter, ça ne me dérange pas, accepta Marco sans dissimuler son excitation.

Une telle proposition était pour lui un véritable bonheur, et l'idée de se retrouver à la tête de la librairie le jour d'influence équivalait, chez un enfant, à se faire enfermer une nuit entière dans un magasin de jouets !

-Ça lui fait quel âge à Lila ?

-1 an tout rond. Ce sera notre premier noël tous les trois, répondit Mikasa avec une rare douceur.

Cette femme était toujours d'humeur distante. Excepté quand elle parlait de sa fille et de son futur époux. Elle paraissait également plus expressive lorsqu'un imprudent commettait une infraction, événement rarissime dans la petite bourgade du New Jersey où le crime le plus sordide se limitait d'ordinaire au vol d'un paquet de bonbons.

Un jour qu'il discutait tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé avec Eren, Marco avait pu apprécier l'efficacité de la jeune adjointe du shérif. Il essayait de convertir son ami au cinéma d'auteur lorsqu'un épouvantable fracas avait interrompu son argumentation. En face de la librairie, une voiture s'était écrasée contre un poteau électrique. Le conducteur s'était extirpée de la carcasse fumante en brandissant une arme à feu.

Coiffé d'une coupe au bol, l'énergumène se planta au milieu de la rue et se mit à beugler On _The Road Again_ , de Willy Nelson.

Des pensées confuses envahirent alors l'esprit de Marco, pris de panique. Son vernis habituel craqua…

 _Voilà, c'est fini. Au XXI e siècle, je vais mourir flingué par un putain de cow-boy qui n'a même pas de putain de cheval ! J'emmerde Willy Nelson, et j'emmerde « On the Road Again » !_

Terrifié, les mains pressées contre les oreilles, il avait plongé derrière le comptoir en criant « Tous à terre ! ». Eren, quant à lui, observait la scène sans ciller depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

C'est alors que Jacky avait déboulé sur les lieux au volant de sa voiture de patrouille. Après un beau dérapage contrôlé, elle avait jailli hors du véhicule avec une vitesse et une hargne inattendues.

-Elle est folle ! Il faut appeler de l'aide ! s'était écrié Marco qui, rassemblant quelques miettes de courage, s'était redressé pour suivre l'action.

-Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète, lui avait répondu Eren laconique, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Une minute après l'incident, une paire de menottes enserrait les poignets de l'ivrogne qui pissait le sang du nez. La réputation de la jeune femme était faite.

-Lila a déjà six mois… Répéta Marco après avoir secoué la tête pour s'extraire de ses souvenirs. Bon je file, je reviendrai demain pour prendre les clefs. Bonne soirée ! Eren, à l'avenir, évite de parler de Tolkien avec Jean, ou tu finiras par réveiller le psychopathe qui sommeille en lui !

-Leçon retenue !

Marco se fendit d'un salut et quitta le magasin, avide de voir les 48 prochaines s'écouler le plus vite possible. Eren se dirigea vers l'ordinateur installé sur le comptoir et, après une rapide consultation de ses mails, perdit son sourire.

-Tu espères toujours de ses nouvelles ? Demanda Mikasa avec sérieux.

-C'est bientôt noël, commenta seulement Eren.

-Eren, il est peu probable que..

-Je sais, l'interrompit Eren avec plus de brutalité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Désolé, Mikasa, mais tu sais à quel point il me manque. Merde.. J'ai l'impression… Enfin, je lui dois tout, tu comprends ? Toi, la petite boutique. Il m'a.. Il nous a offert une seconde chance, je ne peux pas l'oublier en claquant des doigts.

Qu'il était loin, le gamin hautain et antipathique, confit dans l'alcool, engoncé dans le mépris des autres et le rejet de lui-même qu'elle avait connu presque 9 ans auparavant !

Bien qu'elle ne parlât jamais de Grisha, elle aussi ressentait durement son absence. Le père d'Eren ne les avait pas seulement protégés lors de leurs rocambolesques aventures en Europe. Par son exemple, son courage et sa pudique bienveillance, il les avait fait grandir.

Mikasa sentit sa gorge se serrer et estima nécessaire de changer de sujet.

-J'ai une requête pour toi, reprit-elle, son entrain retrouvé.

-Quoi donc, Mikasa ?

-Tu pourrais récupérer Lila chez sa nourrice après la fermeture ? Il me reste une tonne de P.V à saisir.

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit-il avec entrain.


End file.
